Ali
Ali '''or '''Agent Ali is a main character of Agent Ali. He is a 12 year old boy who at first had a normal life but then was accidentally recruited to M.A.T.A., a secret agency who protects their city Cyberaya. Official Summary Ali is the main character of this series and he was an agent under M.A.T.A.. At first, Ali was a kid that had a normal life like going to school, doing homework, facing with Puan Munah, a fierce Mathematical teacher and having trouble in the Mathematics subject. He was also a victim of bullying, as noted in his encounter with Shaun and Syed. His fate then changed he accidentally discovered a very special and one-of-a-kind prototype device called the I.R.I.S (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) on the way to school on the local food stall by ordering Tempoyak Udang" '''and the food stall hawker gives the ''I.R.I.S to Ali by mistake. Then, Ali got hunted by Dos and Trez to obtain the I.R.I.S but Ali successfully activated the I.R.I.S. by .accident, so with the help of I.R.I.S, Ali has officially become an agent under M.A.T.A and Agent Bakar takes his role to become Ali's mentor to teach him to be an agent under General Rama command. About the name Ali, according to Harian Metro ''The article from ''Harian Metro:'' http://www.hmetro.com.my/node/127283, it is based on the common word found in almost all textbooks. The reason is because it is a simple name. Weapons *[[Ejen Ali Teaser Number One|''During First Draft (Movie Draft)]] ** Electric Shock Sticker: Sticks on the fence and zaps an electric shock to the opponent ** Shockwave Pistol: Breaks the barrel, makes enemies vulnerable to flipping off ** Sticky Bomb: Sticks on opponent's palm and detonates after a few seconds ** Pogo Shoes: Allows Ali to jump high from the building. *[[Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two|''Teaser #2: KECEMASAN!]] ** Armed: Ali used his armed device (Slingshot) to shot the the laser gun during #2 teaser ("KECEMASAN!"). For some reasons, this weapon does not appear under Ali's hands in the series. Instead, due to decision changes, the Slingshot weapon is now in the hands of Alicia. It is possible that Ali might use it in the future, but until now, Ali has got to stick with what he has now. *''Now (Series Draft) ** I.R.I.S. '''(Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) '': A device that helps him to see what the apponent can and will do before doing it. It also helps by telling him where to run, where to hit or what to do by showing him holographic instructions that only he can see through the glasses. It can also help him see the surroundings in different visions such as X-Ray vision. ** Yoyo: It helps by creating a shield when it is spun around repeatedly. It also lets go a force that helps Ali in pushing and tumbling his opponents. ** Pogo Shoes: Allows Ali to jump high from the building (First appearance: MISSION: RISE) Appearance Ali has brown eyes and black hair. His hair is a little shaggy on the right. In his appearance as an agent, his hair is a little taller. SCHOOL UNIFORM: Just like any other school uniforms in Malaysia, Ali wears a white shirt, white shoes and blue pants. He also wears a red tie with a futuristic pattern. AGENT UNIFORM: As an agent, he wears a pair of special glasses called I.R.I.S. (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) which he accidentally activated and now, it can only be used by him. He also wears a red agent suit with a black and blue pattern and a tiny yellow square. It also has black sleeves and comes with red and grey gloves and red shoes. Trivia *"Ali" is a common Malay name used in school's reference books and workbooks. *Ali's age was mistaken to be 9 years old by Dos in MISSION: IRIS. *Ali's father, Ghazali, is first seen in the video MISI: RAYA. *In MISSION: EVEN, Ali's full name is revealed to be "Ali bin Ghazali". Simulation Training Gallery See Ali/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:MATA Ejens Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:Males